The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of butterfly bush grown as an ornamental plant for use in containers and in the landscape. The new cultivar, in the family Onagraceae is known botanically as Gaura lindheimeri and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’.
‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ was discovered by the inventor as a naturally occurring sport, of the parent an individual Gaura ‘Passionate Rainbow’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,002). ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ was discovered in June 2007 growing in the inventor's commercial crop of ‘Passionate Rainbow’ at the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia. The inventor selected ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ based on the criteria of short internodes and high plant density, which distinguish ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ from the parent.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ are compact habit, short height, higher branching without pruning, and profuse quantity of flowers. The closest comparison plants are Gaura ‘Passionate Rainbow’ and Gaura ‘Bijou Butterflies’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,479). ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ is distinguishable from ‘Passionate Rainbow’ in height and habit, branching, and flower quantity. ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ is distinguishable from ‘Bijou Butterflies’ by stronger plant vigor, shorter height, and narrow leaves.
‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ exhibits dense compact, and mounding habit, dark pink buds opening to medium-pink flowers, and bright red stems. New flush of foliage growth is bright pink-red in color, while mature foliage is mid-green in color with fine cream margins. Plant dimensions the first year and at maturity are 40 cm in height and 40 cm in width. Bloom period is from early summer into fall. Cultural requirements are moist well-draining soil, and full sun, with moderate to infrequent water. ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ is hardy in USDA Zones 7 and higher.
The first asexual propagation of ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ was conducted in 2007. Asexual propagation was carried out by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia using the method of softwood cuttings. The inventor has determined that ‘PASSIONATE RAINBOW PETITE’ is stable and reproduces true to type during successive generations of asexual reproduction.